Naughty Little Christmas Gift
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Alois wanted sex, and something a little more romantic as well. It was the holidays, so why not 'give' it to him as a present? It shouldn't be that hard since they'd been dating, but he just needs to find a hiding spot...Or maybe the plan itself...


"Merry Christmas Ciel!"

Alois had moved into the Phantomhive manor, since it was obvious him and Ciel were inseparable.

"Wake up!" He shook the bluenette awake, and pouted when Ciel grumbled and turned on his side in an attempt to make him leave the room and let him sleep, "I'm not letting you sleep in!"

"Please...?" The boy mumbled as he turned back over, looking at Alois with tired eyes, "I didn't get much sleep..."

"But I want to see what Santa got me!" The older male pouted.

Ciel just rolled his eyes, "You know Santa is me, right? He's not real."

"He is?" He blinked in shock, since he'd never been told the truth, "I don't believe you."

The bluenette sighed and got out of bed, slipping into his day clothes with help from Sebastian, who happened to appear out of nowhere.

The blonde ran downstairs in excitement and ran head first into his butler, who obviously wanted to just go back to him and Sebastian's room.

Sebastian and Claude were a thing too, they just didn't show it as much as Alois and Ciel did. They kept it in the bedroom, if you hear me.

"Claude, is Santa Clause real?" Alois asked at he looked up at the demon childishly, "Ciel said he isn't."

"No, he's fake." The older male looked down at him emotionlessly as he lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, then walked past him.

After a while of waiting on the couch in front of the fireplace, Ciel walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was wearing a red shirt and shorts, and he had a shawl that was festive colors over his shoulders.

The bluenette sat beside his boyfriend and smiled a little, then grabbed up a neatly wrapped present and handed it to the anxious teen beside him.

It was rather small, but not tiny. Alois sighed in relief when he noticed that the boy hadn't managed to steal his idea, and he opened it to reveal a little Ciel plushie. It had on his green outfit, and a little note was attached to his foot.

"Custom made for you~ Ciel"

"Aww it's so cute!" He giggled and hugged Ciel, "I love it!"

Ciel got a small smile and looked at him, "Did you get me something?"

"You'll have to wait until later." He winked as a hint before glancing at the two butlers that looked bored out of their minds, "You don't have to be here right now you know."

They left in a second, three presents under the tree disappearing as well.

The day went like normal, working and teasing, and lots of butler sex when everybody was calm. It was all normal except for the fact that Alois was missing half the time.

"Lets see..." The blonde mumbled to himself as he pulled out a box of various ribbons, "Which would be most appealing..."

After a minute or two of thinking, he decided that a lacy red ribbon would work for his plan, and he took about half the role off. He tried not to blush as he stripped his clothes off and wondered how he was going to do what he wanted.

After he was completely nude, he started to wrap himself up in the tiny lace in various ways until he found a way he liked it. By time he figured out how he wanted it, it was about time for Ciel to get his bath.

"Great gotta hide!" He whispered to himself as he ran into the closet, making sure it was slightly cracked and tieing himself in the ribbon so everything he had was hardly covered up. And he tied a bow right on his private area.

"Huh..." He heard the other mumbling, "I guess I'll find Alois after my bath..."

He smirked and grabbed a small engagement ring from the pocket of his shorts on the floor and slipped it between his teeth.

The first thing he seen was the immensely red blush growing on Ciel's face, then he noticed the bulge that grew in his lovers shorts. The boy silently took the ring from between Alois's teeth and slipped it on his finger, then stared at him for another moment.

"What? Want some?" The teen giggled, "It's all yours, you know."

Ciel practically ripped the lace off of him as he forced them into a steamy, harsh kiss. His hands trailed from the blonde's neck, to his sides, and then to his perked nipples.

Alois gasped slightly at the touch, moving his own hands to remove the clothes that were covering his partner. He slowly slipped off the shirt and worked on the shorts until they fell off, leaving nothing but a rock hard erection.

"Alois..." A small whimper came from the boy, "Please me...It hurts, I want you..."

The blonde giggled softly and plopped on his knees, kissing the head and poking the slit with his tongue. He grinned at the small moan it earned him, so he took the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"N-nahh!" He gasped and leaned against the wall, "More!"

Alois bobbed his head on it, gripping his thighs and letting out tiny moans as he felt the boy thrust into his mouth faster than he could move.

Ciel bit his lip, throwing his head back in bliss and trembling slightly, "I'm g-gonna cum!"

He felt hands latch onto his hair with an iron grip, moving him as he wished.

The older boy deep-throated it as soon as he felt him hit his climax, the sticky fluids flowing down his throat with so much force he could feel it. He closed his eyes and took in the strong scent of it, and the taste was sweeter then he could've imagined.

Ciel let go and blushed a little, but smirked when Alois pulled himself off his cock and turned around.

The blonde giggled, "I suck you fuck!"

"Oh Lord..." Ciel rolled his eyes slightly and forcefully shoved the blonde against the wall, regaining the needed hardness from hearing the blonde's gasp and begging for his entry.

He rubbed his erection around the small hole, causing a small moan from the blonde. They were both begging for it with their bodies, so Ciel slowly slid himself inside. They both let out moans, Alois of both pain and pleasure, and Ciel of just bliss.

"D-don't hold back on me Ciel.." The older male said in a near whisper, "I'm yours for the taking..."

With that said, the bluenette instantly started to thrust inside him at a fast pace. He moaned softly and nibbled on his lover's neck.

Alois moaned and moved himself faster on Ciel's shaft in attempt to make him speed up. He wanted more even if it hurt him slightly, it was worth it.

"Ciel...Rgh..!" He moaned, "Faster..!"

Like a obediant kitten, the bluenette sped up his pace. He started to go in deeper as well as his mind seemed to fade from him.

The blonde's hand-made its way to his own erection, rubbing it at the same pace as Ciel's movements. All he could think about was how close the boy way to his sweet spot. It was hardly touching it, so he pushed himself to make it go deeper.

"Th-there!" He yelled once he finally got it where he wanted.

Ciel slammed into his prostate, groaning loudly as he moved himself in and out of the teen in front of him. He bit down on Alois's neck 'till it bled, making the boy yelp a little.

Alois could feel that he was close, and his lover was obviously getting close from the fact he was going faster than before. It was almost like a warning through their sex.

They both orgasmed seconds after he figured it out, Ciel filling up the boy's insides and Alois covering the wall along with the clothes under his feet.

"Alois..." Ciel panted the words as he pulled out of him slowly, "I love...You..."

The blonde blushed and turned around, hugging the boy's sweaty body, "I love you too..."

They met eyes for a moment, standing in complete silence minus the heavy breathing coming from them. Then, they spoke at the same time, saying the same thing.

"This is one year I will never forget."

**Meep I finished! So much sexyness...And so many words...Since I can't update Sebastian's Little Pet until later, this is my beloved X-mas treat! Even though it's two days late...Oh fuck it! You gotta admit that was good. And since this was a request for my lover (I loove you Alois~ *fangirls*) I hope she lieks it. w**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


End file.
